The Last One
by Kambia
Summary: "It has been three moons since we sent four of our warriors on a quest that will make or break ThunderClan. They have not returned." Now a new warrior has been chosen to bring back the last remaining cat, and save ThunderClan. Will he succeed?
1. Allegiances

_Hi all! This is my first posted Warriors fic, and I'm quite excited about where it goes! To start with, the Allegiances, so enjoy! :)_

_Summary: "It has been three moons since we sent four of our warriors on a quest that will make or break ThunderClan. They have not returned." Now a new warrior has been chosen, to bring back the last remaining cat. But when an unexpected passenger joins him on his journey, will they get along? Or will they end up inadvertently destroying ThunderClan? _

* * *

><p>Allegiances:<p>

**ThunderClan**

Leader: Hazelstar- Brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Hollymouth- Beautiful dark brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes _Apprentice: Aquapaw_

Medicine Cat: Mistywish- Small brown she-cat with silver eyes

Warriors:

Rowanleg- Long-furred ginger tom with amber eyes

Lilywater- Chocolate-coloured she-cat with brown eyes

Aurorastep- Small ginger tabby she-cat with ice blue eyes

Whisperflare- Silver-grey she-cat with amber eyes

Fleetshadow- Large dark red tom with hazel eyes

Eclipsepool- Beautiful black she-cat with golden eyes

Blackrise- Ebony tom with green eyes and half his tail missing from a dog attack _Apprentice: Sparrowpaw_

Tallspirit- Long-furred, fluffy golden tom with dark blue eyes and a long tail

Deadripple- Silky black-and-white tom with deep blue eyes and a torn ear

Wingfrost- Long furred calico she-cat with ice-blue eyes

Brokentear- Short furred fawn tabby tom with green-flecked hazel eyes and an oddly twisted paw _Apprentice: Silentpaw_

Stealthspots- Elderly spotted golden tom with bright green eyes

Leafstrike- Small black tabby she-cat with a white belly and paws and brown eyes

Gorsebranch- Short-furred tortoiseshell tom with ocean-green eyes

Pineshadow- Fluffy blue-silver tom with sky-blue eyes

Watersoul- Striped silver tom with yellow eyes and unusually long ears

Mothwater- Large blue she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Queens

Morningmist- Chocolate coloured queen with grey eyes _Kits: Eaglekit, Lightningkit, Blazekit and Thornkit_

Heathertail- Small lilac she-cat with green eyes _Kits: Daisykit, Clawkit and Runningkit_

Birchsinger- Long furred cream tabby queen with deep blue eyes

Apprentices

Silentpaw- Cinnamon tabby tom with orange eyes that are slightly crossed

Aquapaw- Blue tabby she-cat with silver eyes

Sparrowpaw- Silky smoky grey tom with wide sky-blue eyes

Elders

Onefoot- Pure white she-cat with a crippled front paw and silver-flecked blue eyes

**RiverClan**

Leader: Patchstar- Black tom with white patches and amber eyes

Deputy: Fawnfoot- Small fawn she-cat with leaf-green eyes

Medicine Cat: Sorrelmoon- Short-furred tortoiseshell she-cat with silver eyes and a crippled back paw _Apprentice: Owlpaw_

Warriors:

Moonriver- Silvery she-cat with hazel eyes

Feathersong- Shimmery blue-grey she-cat with silver eyes

Wingpath- Long-furred chocolate tom with yellow-flecked green eyes

Dapplefern- Spotted grey she-cat with bright green eyes

Bramblesight- Massive amber tom with yellow eyes _Apprentice: Littlepaw_

Greywave- Striped grey tom with white chest and face and amber eyes

Scarletfall- Bright red she-cat with large blue eyes

Rainmist- Silver-grey she-cat with dark blue eyes

Brindleblaze- Smoky tabby she-cat with lilac eyes _Apprentice: Flashpaw_

Mistfoot- Dark grey she-cat with three black paws and hazel eyes

Spottedleap- Massive spotted golden she-cat with yellow eyes

Firestep- Fiery red tom with silver eyes and white chest and tail

Dawnleaf- Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Lilyfall- Large calico she-cat with green eyes

Cloudrock- Fluffy white tom with dark grey paws, belly and face with yellow eyes

Thornwish- Dark brown tabby tom with grey eyes _Apprentice: Dewpaw_

Lavendercloud- Silver-coloured she-cat with brown eyes

Queens:

Spirittear- Light brown queen with hazel eyes _Kits: Oakkit and Tinykit_

Honeyheart- Huge brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes _Kits: Emberkit, Risingkit, Gingerkit and Specklekit_

Apprentices:

Littlepaw- Small tortoiseshell tom with copper eyes

Owlpaw- Fluffy brown-and-white tom with green eyes

Flashpaw- Patchy brown-and-white tom with blue eyes

Dewpaw- Long-furred pure white she-cat with yellow eyes and a black tail and ears

Elders:

Mossleaf- Silver tabby she-cat with glowing amber eyes

Rowanwind- Small red tabby tom with yellow eyes

**WindClan**

Leader: Goldstar- Large sandy she-cat with amber eyes _Apprentice: Nightpaw_

Deputy: Bramblebone- Small lithe brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Onesun- Pale golden she-cat with hazel eyes

Warriors:

Whiteshadow- Fluffy white tom with grey paws and chest and blue eyes _Apprentice: Nettlepaw_

Crowrain- Dark grey tabby tom with white paws

Willowgaze- Silvery grey she-cat with silver eyes

Adderdust- Chocolate tom with ocean-green eyes _Apprentice: Duskpaw_

Bluespirit- Slender smoky blue she-cat with silver eyes

Icestep- Striped silver she-cat with icy blue eyes

Bouncebreath- Fluffy dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

Slatestream- Light grey tabby tom with black paws and tail with blue-flecked green eyes

Sparrowears- Small fawn tom with vivid blue eyes _Apprentice: Spottedpaw_

Sagestreak- Large spotted brown tom with a black stripe down his back and amber eyes

Thundersun- Striped sandy tom with yellow eyes

Silversky- Silvery-grey she-cat with dark grey ears and light green eyes

Redface- Massive white tom with a red muzzle and dark blue eyes _Apprentice: Flowerpaw_

Sootstrike- Smoky grey tom with one silver paw and light brown eyes

Queens:

Dancingeye- Short-furred fawn queen with green-flecked yellow eyes _Kits: Harekit, Heatherkit and Mudkit_

Apprentices:

Nightpaw- Black tom with dark green eyes

Nettlepaw- Fawn-coloured she-cat with innocent blue eyes

Flowerpaw- Tortoiseshell she-cat with warm brown eyes

Spottedpaw- Spotted brown she-cat with yellow eyes and an unusually long tail

Duskpaw- Light golden tom with large amber eyes

Elders:

Blossomseer- Elderly red tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Brackentail- Blind dark brown tom with hazel eyes

Coldbird- Small cream-coloured she-cat with amber eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader: Dawnstar- Pale ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Deputy: Greydrop- Dark grey tom with white stripes and green-flecked hazel eyes

Medicine Cat: Mothwhisker- Black she-cat with green eyes _Apprentice: Poolpaw_

Warriors:

Lostdust- Dusty brown tom with amber eyes _Apprentice: Tawnypaw_

Sagefoot- Smoky grey tom with yellow eyes and a white face

Flamebreath- Fiery ginger tom with honest blue eyes _Apprentice: Crystalpaw_

Aquaclaw- Shimmering blue-grey she-cat with long claws and brown eyes

Mousespots- Spotted mousey-grey she-cat with dark blue eyes _Apprentice: Frostpaw_

Petalmist- Misty-grey she-cat with a black chest and tail and slightly-crossed flame-coloured eyes

Loudpool- Massive ebony tom with ice-blue eyes _Apprentice: Thicketpaw_

Hollyeyes- Dark brown she-cat with a black striped tail and silver-grey eyes

Violetleaf- Spotted cream she-cat with amber eyes _Apprentice: Russetpaw_

Queens:

Foxears- Long-furred red tabby queen with bright green eyes _Kit: Breezekit_

Apprentices:

Poolpaw- Dark blue tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Tawnypaw- Tawny tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Crystalpaw- Silver she-cat with grey eyes

Frostpaw- Light blue-grey she-cat with brown eyes

Thicketpaw- Spotted chocolate-coloured tom with yellow eyes

Russetpaw- Copper-coloured tabby tom with bright blue eyes

* * *

><p><em>And there you are! I'm not entirly sure when the prologue will be up, but it should be posted by Sunday. I know that you can't really say much about the allegiances, but if you could drop me a review to let me know that you're interested in reading this story then that would be great! :) Thanks for reading!<em>

_Kambia xx_


	2. Prologue

_Hello again! It's Sunday, and, as promised, here is the Prologue! :) Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

A sharp screech pierced the air.

The wind whistled through the open valley, swirling past lone trees and grey rocks, through the mountains and ruffling the pelts of three panting cats. They raced over the stone, tripping and stumbling, as they slid down the slope.

"What was that?" one cat yowled to the others, his red tail streaming out behind him.

"I don't know, Redpelt! Waveblaze probably had something to do with it though, knowing him," grunted a small, dark grey she-cat as she scrambled past a scraggly tree. They reached the bottom of the slope and leapt over a fallen log. Hearts beating wildly, they continued on, ducking and weaving past rocks and bushes, paws fumbling to find a good place to land on the slippery stone. Their breath puffed out in front of them in little clouds. Suddenly, the grey she-cat stopped and stumbled, her foot catching on a stray branch, tripping her and sending her, yowling, into the brown tom in front.

"Greyfern! Are you all right?" Hollowstep asked anxiously, his worried amber eyes gazing down at her. Redpelt skidded to a halt and raced back to them.

"What's happened? Greyfern, are you OK?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine." The she-cat's breath was coming in short, sharp gasps, but she struggled to her paws, ignoring the snagged claw.

"Come on then, we have to hurry! There's no telling in what Waveblaze might do when he's like this." Redpelt wheeled around and thundered through the valley. Greyfern followed more tentatively, trying to ignore the pain from her foot. Hollowstep nudged her forward, and the she-cat blinked at him warmly. On they hurried, but slower this time. Redpelt grunted at the pace his companions had set; anxiety for what Waveblaze had done, and what it might mean for ThunderClan, pulsed through every part of his body, and the adrenaline begged him to race as fast as he could. However, loyalty made him slow: he would not abandon his Clanmates.

A sudden yowl forced him to a halt, causing Hollowstep to crash into the red warrior.

"Redpelt! In here!"

It was Waveblaze. He poked his blue head out of a small, slender crack in the mountain side. "Come on, what are you waiting for?" His green eyes sparkled with excitement and pride, and darted back inside the cave. Redpelt forced his way through the gap, looking around in awe at the large cavern. Here and there, rocks dotted the sandy floor and a gap in the roof of the cave let in just enough light so that the four cats could see. Behind him, Greyfern and Hollowstep pushed their way into the airy grotto. Waveblaze stood in front of them, his whole body quivering with happiness. The blue tom's companions stood in line, facing their friend, worry streaming off of their fur. They had no idea what he had done, and this is what made them anxious. Waveblaze was known for his irrational decisions, his lack of common sense, his knack of getting into trouble and ruining it for everybody else. His green eyes glowed with triumph, and stepped aside to give the others a look at what he had been hiding.

A small, tawny body lay in the centre of the hollow. Its fur was matted with blood, clumps were missing and its ears were mangled beyond repair. There had obviously been a fight, and Greyfern raked her horror-filled eyes over Waveblaze's pelt. Now, the previously un-noticed differences- the red stains, pieces of fluffy fur in between his claws, his ruffled pelt- it all spoke of the murder that had taken place.

A sudden snarl bounced around the cave walls. It was a cry of grief, anguish, hatred for the one that had killed her beloved cub.

It was a snarl that promised revenge.

"Oh, Waveblaze," Greyfern whispered in horror, "What have you done?"

* * *

><p><em>Quite short, but this is just the beginning. :) Hope you enjoyed it, and the first chapter should be up by Thursday at the latest. If you could drop me a review to let me know if you liked it or not, then that would be great! :) <em>

_Kambia xxx_


	3. Chapter One

_Hey again! :) I've got the first chapter up a day early, and we get to have a first look at our hero! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One<span>

The longing in Fleetshadow's hazel eyes was obvious.

So, so obvious.

Whisperflare was disgusted for him.

Disgusted because, although the she-cat he was staring at all ready _had _a mate, Fleetshadow _still_ chased after her.

Disgusted, completely disgusted, that the cat the dark red tom sought was, in fact, her sister.

Her sister.

Her SISTER.

Eclipsepool.

Her perfect, gorgeous, best-cat-in-the-Clan, kind, sweet, _disgusting_ sister. She was a goody-two-shoes, always sucking up to Hazelstar. Whisperflare prided herself on being nothing like her littermate.

The silver she-cat sighed, and padded swiftly over to Eclipsepool. However, by the time she had reached the fresh-kill pile where her sister was, Fleetshadow was already there and was speaking to her. How was Eclipsepool having an actual proper conversation with the red tom, without feeling bile rising in her mouth? And she seemed to be enjoying it! Whisperflare was completely and utterly stumped.

But not for long.

With a sneaky, hopefully undetected look around the noisy ThunderClan camp, Whisperflare crept over to the couple, ears pricked and eyes narrowed as she stalked. She knew, in some deep, deep rift in her mind, that her silver pelt was very noticeable in the bracken-filled hollow, but why should she care? It wasn't like she was doing anything suspicious or wrong, just the opposite in fact; she was looking out for her sister. Well, sort of. More like spying on her.

Her reaching ears soon started to catch some of Eclipsepool and Fleetshadow's words.

_You...beauty...handsome...love...sorry...I know..._

Whisperflare just shook her head. It was the same conversation they had every season, every moon, every _day. _Bored, she looked at the newly risen sun and then glanced around camp, taking in the sights that she had seen since she was a kit. Leaf-fall sunlight streamed into the camp, dappling the leaf strewn floor. The Clan was peaceful, and despite the on-coming leaf-bare, prey was plentiful. ThunderClan had swollen in numbers because of the bounty of food and lovely weather, and with good relations with the other Clans, there had been none of the usual battles. There were the casual scuffles of course, but no cat had been injured or killed in moons. Whisperflare was almost bored with the lack of excitement. But she quickly shook her head. The silver she-cat was not going to turn into one of those battle-thirsty cats like Gorsebranch or Crowrain from WindClan. Whisperflare shivered as the thought of the dark grey tom: despite his small size, he was lethal and did everything he could to win a fight, even at the cost of a cat's life. Quickly smoothing her pelt to his the bolt of fear that always came with the mention of Crowrain, the she-cat's eyes roved the open camp, looking for something of intrest.

Cats milled about, only just woken and yawning as they stretched. Whisperflare noticed Blackrise speaking to his apprentice, but by Sparrowpaw's swishing tail she guessed it wasn't a friendly chat. Just over the tom's shoulder she could see Heathertail and Morningmist playing with the kits outside the bramble-covered fort. The names of the young ones though... Well, Whisperflare didn't spend much time in the nursery. And neither did Heathertail's mate by the looks of it! All Tallspirit seemed to be doing was chatting up Hazelstar! Whisperflare chuckled. No way would Tallspirit get anywhere with the Clan leader! The current -Star had a heart of stone.

"Hey Whisperflare."

The shimmery cat cursed under her breath.

"Deadripple," Whisperflare nodded curtly to the black and white tom.

"Well... I... Umm... Was... Kind of... Wondering..."

A sigh escaped the she-cat's mouth. _Not again, StarClan,_ she pleaded, _please make this stupid stuttering cat leave, along with his stupid crush on me!_

"No, Deadripple."

"But..."

"No."

"What about if-"

"Never."

"Please-"

Whisperflare let out a menacing snarl.

"Leave me alone."

"But Whisperflare-"

Couldn't this cat take a hint?

"Go away!"

"But I-"

"I don't like you!"

"But..."

"GO!"

With a last, hurt glance in her direction, Deadripple hurried off to shove his nose in to his best mate's fur. Across the busy camp, Whisperflare spotted Wingfrost glaring at her as she comforted her friend. With a roll of her ice blue eyes, good old Frosty turned her back on Whisperflare. The other female just smirked. On the far side of the hollow, Blackrise was watching the exchange with pricked ears. Whisperflare flicked her tail at him in greeting; Blackrise was one of the few cats that she could stand.

Whisperflare swivelled her ears around to return to Fleetshadow and Eclipsepool's conversation, and realised that they had spotted her.

_Fox-dung. I've been discovered!_ Whisperflare cursed.

"What are **you **staring at?" she asked, a tad defensively.

"Were you spying on us?"

Fleetshadow's curious gaze irritated her and she snapped at him. He flinched- the wimp- and retreated.

"Well I suppose I'll see you later, Eclipsepool." The longing gaze was back. "Whisperflare." With a nervous, very nervous nod at her, he finally left to join Brokentear and the rest of the Clan beneath HighRock where Hazelstar had called them. Whisperflare didn't know why they bothered; the leader never said anything interesting.

"Why do you always have to be so mean to poor Fleetshadow, Whisperflare?"

The other sister just rolled on her back and lazily batted the air.

"He annoys me."

Eclipsepool rolled her eyes. Whisperflare glared at the golden irises that all the toms seemed to fall for. She couldn't even believe that her littermate was that pretty! She raked her eyes dismissively over her sister's shining black pelt. Nothing special. More than half the cats in all the Four Clans where prettier than her! Maybe it was her perfectness...

"...and he's actually very nice and- Whisperflare!"

"Yes!" Rolling on to her feet and standing to attention, Whisperflare stared at Eclipsepool.

"Were you listening to me?"

"Of course not, who do you take me for?" A trying-to-be-scary glare was shot her way.

"Listen to me!" Oh how Whisperflare hated that whiny tone. "Fleetshadow really isn't a bad cat! He's just... lonely. He doesn't have anyone like we do."

Whisperflare just scoffed.

"Yeah, right. All he wants is to be your mate."

"He does? I thought he just wanted friends." Eclipsepool seemed pleasantly surprised.

_Dumb cat._

"Yes. But if haven't remembered, you already have a mate," Whisperflare snapped, baring her fangs. The black she-cat didn't notice. She was well used to it by now. However, she did look a little crestfallen as she was reminded that she was taken. Whisperflare glared at her littermate, and stalked over to where the rest of the Clan sat, settling between her friends. Hopefully what Hazelstar said wouldn't put her to sleep this time round.

She ignored the resurfacing hurt and betrayal yanking at her heart.

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it! Thank you to those who have put this story on favouritesalerts, and the second chapter should be up by Wednesday of next week, but I'm going away for the weekend so it can't be any earlier than that. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first chapter and any reviews would be great! :)_

_Kambia xx_


	4. Chapter Two

_Hello again! Apologises for the late update, blame my delayed flight! Anyway, hope you enjoy chapter two! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"I have called you all here for two reasons."

Hazelstar's booming voice could be heard clearly from the High Rock. She stood tall and strong, head held high with a confidence only a leader could possess. Hazelstar was a strong warrior, and she knew it. When she had been chosen as deputy, none had been surprised. She rarely had time for other cats, and had no mate or confidants; ambition and strength were Hazelstar's best friends.

Whisperflare just sighed. She knew what was coming. With a quick glance at the two uneasy cats beside her, she was sure they knew too.

"First of all, to the mouse-brained cats that thought it would be funny to put fox-dung in my bedding: Please step forward and no punishment will be given out." Her words said that there would be no payment for the little prank, but her flashing eyes and snarling expression told another story.

Whisperflare purred in amusement, but was quickly silenced by the two furious ginger cats beside her: Rowanleg and Aurorastep were not happy with her. But to be honest, they had been her partners-in-crime since they were kits in the nursery together, and should really be used to death threats from their clan leader.

Hazelstar seemed to take a deep breath before continuing.

"Secondly, I have some news for you all, about...about..." The brown tabby ducked her head, and when she finally faced the clan again they could see the sorrow in her eyes. "It has been three moons since we sent four of our warriors on a quest that will make or break ThunderClan.

"As you all know, they have not returned. We must now except that they are dead."

Shocked and surprised, the Clan raised their voices as one to wail and cry in grief. Although they had known that the questing warriors were still gone, none had doubted that they would return. Now, however, seeds of fear that had been hibernating inside their hearts began to blossom and grow, filling them with panic.

Whisperflare refused to believe it. She couldn't, _wouldn't_, believe that four members of her beloved Clan were missing. Especially- But no, she couldn't think of him. Not anymore.

Beside her, Rowanleg was shaking silently, his ginger fur fluffed up as if to protect himself against the cold winds of loss. Aurorastep looked horrified for him and stuffed her nose in to his fur. With a pang of guilt and concern, Whisperflare remembered that one of the four was Rowanleg's littermate.

A moan of grief came from behind her, and a chocolate-coloured cat pushed her way through the throng of bodies to reach her son. Rowanleg's mother, Lilywater, was in pain too, and rightly so.

Hazelstar called for silence once again.

"We will sit vigil for these brave warriors tonight, and then we must discuss what this means for ThunderClan. They-"

"Excuse me, Hazelstar. I have something to say." The leader stopped, and sought out the speaker. Realising who it was, she jerked her head.

"Yes, Mistywish?"

A small, lithe brown she-cat bounded up to the bottom of the HighRock, where she stood and faced the crowd. Whisperflare stood stock still, hardly daring to breathe as the medicine cat began to speak.

"Last sunrise, StarClan sent me a dream. It was of two cats, battling hardship after hardship. I am certain that these cats were two of the four that we sent on the quest. I believe that they are still alive."

Gasps rippled throughout the group of cats gathered under the blazing sun. Mutters and whispers were passed from cat to cat, hope beginning to grow throughout the Clan. Lilywater raised her head slightly from Rowanleg's ginger fur, grief still glazing her eyes, as if she couldn't bear to believe that her son might still be alive. Whisperflare just stood frozen, not breathing, refusing to think of- No, no thinking, especially not of- _Oh, shut UP brain!_

Mistywish waited for the Clan to stop muttering before continuing. "StarClan then spoke to me. They showed me a warrior that is capable of returning the questing cats home. Today, I have received a sign that speaks of the Chosen Warrior." She stood a little straighter, silver eyes roving the crowd and fixing on one cat. Whisperflare followed her line of sight, and her mouth dropped open in shock. "While I was walking along the river, I saw a fleetof ducks, swimming in the current. A shadow passed over them. It was in the shape of a cat_._"

Every cat in ThunderClan turned to face the dark red tom sitting at the back. His hazel eyes were wide with shock. Blackrise inched away from his friend, horror flashing on his face. Whisperflare began to shake her head slowly, not believing that StarClan would choose _this _cat, out of all the cats in ThunderClan! Out of all the cats in the forest, the whole _world _even!

Mistywish then uttered eight words that would change the course of the Clan forever.

"I believe this sign was pointing to Fleetshadow."

* * *

><p><em>Sorry about the shortness of it, and apologises for the late update. Hope you liked it, and drop me a review if you can! :)<em>

_Kambia x_


End file.
